Tioga County, Pennsylvania
Tioga County is a county located in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. As of the 2010 census, the population was 41,981. Tioga County was created on March 26, 1804, from part of Lycoming County and named for the Tioga River. Its county seat is Wellsboro . Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,137 square miles (2,946 km²), of which 1,134 square miles (2,936 km²) is land and 4 square miles (9 km²) (0.31%) is water. Adjacent counties *Steuben County, New York (north) *Chemung County, New York (northeast) *Bradford County (east) *Lycoming County (south) *Potter County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 41,373 people, 15,925 households, and 11,195 families residing in the county. The population density was 36 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 19,893 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.11% White, 0.60% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. 0.52% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 23.1% were of German, 16.6% American, 15.3% English, 10.1% Irish, 6.0% Polish and 5.3% Italian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 15,925 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.80% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 24.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.70% under the age of 18, 10.60% from 18 to 24, 25.40% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 16.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 95.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. Municipalities Under Pennsylvania law, there are four types of incorporated municipalities: cities, boroughs, townships, and, in at most two cases, towns. The following boroughs and townships are located in Tioga County: Boroughs Townships Politics Tioga County is one of the most Republican counties in Pennsylvania. This has a long history as Abraham Lincoln reportedly received 78.57% of the county's vote in the 1860 Presidential election.David Leip Presidential Election Atlas for 1860 Since Abraham Lincoln the county has voted for the non-Republican only two times. The first was Theodore Roosevelt's 1912 run as a Progressive and the second was Lyndon B. Johnson in 1964.Geographie Electorale In 2004, George W. Bush received 12,019 votes (68%) to 5,437 votes (31%) for John Kerry. In 2008 John McCain received 62.7% of the vote.The New York Times electoral map (Zoom in on Pennsylvania) In 2006, Rick Santorum and Lynn Swann both had significant victories in Tioga County despite their defeats statewide. Education University *Mansfield University of PA, in Mansfield is a Member of the Pennsylvania State System of Higher Education. Public School Districts *Canton Area School District (also in Bradford and Lycoming Counties) *Galeton Area School District (also in Potter County) *Northern Tioga School District *Southern Tioga School District (also in Lycoming County) *Wellsboro Area School District (also in Lycoming County) The 500 school districts of Pennsylvania were ranked for student academic achievement by the Pittsburgh Business Times in 2008. * Canton Area School District - 426th * Galeton Area School District - 462nd * Northern Tioga School District - 383rd * Southern Tioga School District -386th * Wellsboro Area School District - 218th Private Schools As reported by EdNA, Pennsylvania Department of Education, June 2010. *Covington Community DCC, Covington *Irvin Comstock Sda School, Wellsboro *Laurel Youth Services, Blossburg *Lauries Bright Beginnings CCC, Millerton *Mansfield Area Nursery School, Mansfield *New Covenant Academy, Mansfield *Presbyterian Child Development Center, Wellsboro *Stony Fork Mennonite School, Wellsboro *Trinity Lutheran School, Wellsboro *Toddler University, Blossburg *Toddler University, Trinity *Wellsboro Montessori Children's Center, Wellsboro *Wesley Academy, Elkland Transportation Public transportation is provided by Endless Mountains Transportation Authority. Recreation There are three Pennsylvania state parks in Tioga County. *Hills Creek State Park is several miles north of U.S. Route 6 between Wellsboro and Mansfield in Charleston Township. *Colton Point State Park and Leonard Harrison State Park are both part of the Pennsylvania Grand Canyon that is carved by Pine Creek. See also *List of municipal authorities in Tioga County, Pennsylvania * National Register of Historic Places listings in Tioga County, Pennsylvania References External links * Tioga County, Pennsylvania * Map 562 *Augmented by Williams, J. H., Taylor, L. E., and Low, D. J. (1993), Surficial geologic map of major glaciated valleys of Bradford, Tioga, and Potter Counties, Pennsylvania, showing locations of wells, test holes, and data-collection sites, Pennsylvania Geological Survey, 4th ser., Water Resource Report 68. Category:Counties of Pennsylvania Category:Tioga County, Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1804